


The One With Pavel and Hikaru On Risa

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/"><b>old_blueeyes</b></a>, "Sulu/Anyone (or everyone...) ever, the benefits of having a week of shore leave on Risa."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Pavel and Hikaru On Risa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_blueeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blueeyes/gifts).



Pavel opens his eyes to pale morning light through a high arched window, lying in what has become his favorite position in all the galaxy; on his side, tipped over at a two-thirds radian angle with the bed, one arm propping him up from being flat on his belly. Most importantly, he wakes with Hikaru pressed up against his back, arm looped over his waist, cheek laid to his shoulderblade, legs tangled with his. Pavel smiles up at the window, at the Risan sky shell-blue beyond it and the disheveled hotel room around them, where they've spent four wonderful nights of this past astonishing week.

He would smile at the planet Risa whole and entire if he could.

Hikaru shifts into wakefulness, his mouth firming into a kiss to Pavel's shoulder, and Pavel tips over onto his back so he can smile up from beneath Hikaru's arm, looking up into the warm depths of his eyes, at the silky tousle of his hair and the quiet sweetness of his happy grin. Hikaru rests his hand lightly on Pavel's cheek and temple, curved around his eye as the pale light pours over them, and Pavel's heart swells with such warmth he feels it could achieve fusion, powered only by the look in Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru blinks as if looking into brightness, and his smile tilts shyly as he leans away to sit up in the wide, soft, wonderful Risan bed. "So, last day," he says, straightening up as if at a strategy meeting. "What do you want to do with it?"

Pavel pretends to consider this, arms folded over his chest, though Hikaru's thighs are _right there_ , hard and sleekly sculpted, his cock between them just waiting to be woken. "Well, we have seen the Western Ocean, the Northern Plateau, museums of history and weather engineering, and five night clubs. And there was the _horga'hn_."

From the corner of his eye, Pavel watches pinkness rising in Hikaru's cheeks. "Yeah, there's that." The statuette sits cockeyed atop their sack of mementoes, presents to send home, and other tourist loot.

"Mmm, _jamaharon_ ," Pavel purrs, stretching, and watches Hikaru surreptitiously bite his lip. "Did you keep a list as you said? I recall Lessihan, and Tihne, and also the girl in the pleasure meadow, the one who liked your ears."

"They're just ears," Hikaru says, as he did while she nibbled them. Pavel grins and sits up, watching their rims glow red. "Not even pointed or anything. _Anyway_ , what do you want to do today?"

"What do I want to do?" Pavel opens his eyes ingenuously wide. "While we have this uninterrupted time, and this huge big bed, on our last day?" Hikaru's cheek creases as Pavel leans against him. "Nothing that means leaving this bed."

"Oh," Hikaru says, and Pavel grins and throws his arms around Hikaru's neck. "But I..." He trails off as Pavel kisses his jaw, seemingly done with foolish planning until he stammers, "I just don't want you to miss anything, you know?"

"Hikaru." Pavel sits up again to face him, nose to nose, and gives his eyes a good roll. "This has been the best holiday of my life. Now will you kiss me?"

Hikaru kisses him, strong hands stroking his back, mouth warm and tender, but stops to ask, "Better than the St. Petersburg planetarium? Better than Mars? You sounded like you really liked Mars."

"Better than the one to the power of the other," Pavel answers as he shifts to properly straddle Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru tugs him closer, laughing a little. "Because of all the sex."

Pavel nods, but he clarifies, because it is important, "Because I am here with you."


End file.
